Distant Dragons
by depressed-and-bored
Summary: It's been seven years since Emmy and Max has been to Dragon Land. Now they're older, Emmy is a preppy cheerleader while Max is a dark rocker. Watch as they pursue distant memories of a land of dragon friends, magic, and impossible possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Dark side of Dragon Tales

Summary: It's been seven years since Emmy and Max has been to Dragon Land. Now they're older, Emmy is a preppy cheerleader while Max is a dark rocker. They've forgotten Dragon Land. Watch as they pursue distant memories of a land of dragon friends, magic, and impossible possibilities.

_**Distant Dragons**_

Emmy tossed and turned on the bed, her brows scrunched up. Images flashed in her head; laughter, voices, so distant yet distinct.

"Come on, Emmy!" a voice called out to her. "We're going to go visit Quetzel."

Who is that? Images kept flashing in her head, landscapes, there was a hole. It looked like a stump of a tree but was hollowed out, and headed deep underground. Yellow skies, trees, all flashing inside her head.

She couldn't take it anymore, her eyes flashed open and she wrenched herself from the bed as she did from her dream. She sat and gasped for air. What was that dream? Was that a dream? Emmy held her head in her hands, lost in the darkness of her room.

The next morning, she sat at the dining table with her little brother. They were eating breakfast. Max had his hoodie on and was listening to some rock music that could be heard across the table.

"Ugh, can you turn that down!" Emmy yelled at Max.

Max gave Emmy loathing glare, "Bite me." he sneered.

Emmy hated him, and he hated her. It was mutual. But their mother told them that a long time ago, back when they were five, they got along together so well. But that was very distant to the pair of siblings, everything from ages ten and below were very far away. Only a few memories of their good friend and neighbor Enrique remained. Enrique moved back to Columbia when he was twelve.

"Take those headphones off, young man! We're at the dinner table." Emmy's mother scolded at Max.

"Fine." Max grumbled, snapping his headphones off.

"Come on, time for school. Let's go." Max's father came downstairs, only pausing to gulp down his coffee. He was always in a hurry, he was late for work already without dropping off Max and Emmy at their high school.

Emmy stood up and grabbed her red backpack, and Max his green. They walked outside and climbed into their car, where their father drove them to school.

Once they stepped out of the car, they went seperate ways. Max headed off into the lawn to join his skater friends, while Emmy walked straight through the front door of the school. She had a smile on her face, and greeted people she knew.

"Hey Emmy!" some guys yelled. "Are you going to Lizzy's party?"

"Count me in." Emmy smiled. She held her books and walked to her locker. Her brother usually skipped, or slept in class. It was his choice to choose such friends.

Emmy continued down the hall and went into her first class.

-------------------------------------------

AN: I watched Dragon Tales today. After a long time and I was listening to this sad song. And this idea just popped up, I hope someone will actually read this.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Next chappie..

_**Distant Dragons**_

Emmy put her head on her desk, her head was pounding.

"Emmy, are you alright?" Lisa's concerned voice called through the haze of her pain.

"Yes, just a headache." Emmy mumbled. "I'm going to drink some aspirin at lunch."

That seemed to satisfy Lisa's worry, and she turned back to the board. Emmy turned to, and tried to pay attention. But the words kept avoiding her and she just couldn't understand them. At last, she gave up. She groaned and tried to drone out the images and voices. They were rushing past her, like a highway or a race. All the images were a blur and the voices were a mere murmur. But it constantly bugged at Emmy like a horde of bees. But all of a sudden, it came to a complete stop. It stopped on this one image.

"_I wish, I wish, with all my heart. To fly with the dragons, in a land apart_." two voices rhymed melodically.

Emmy stared at the two children, it was Max and her when they were younger. They were smiling and holding this stone, this glowing stone. It illuminated their faces and the dark room. Emmy looked around, the room was cluttered with toys and papers. The wallpaper had dragons on it. Emmy stared at the children that were enchanted by the stone, Emmy reached forward and tried to touch it.

When all of a sudden, she was brought back to reality. Her eyes wide, she glanced around. She glanced around the room, she was back. What was that dream? Emmy held her head in her hands. It was so familiar, like she has done it before. But she couldn't remember, the surroundings. A room dragon wallpaper and toys, it was all so familiar. So vague, yet so distant.

The lunchbell rang and Emmy stood up.

She scanned the cafeteria and spotted him sitting alone. She walked towards his table with her lunch tray, and sat down.

Max looked at Emmy incredulously, "Why are you here?" he grumbled, returning back to his gloomy mood.

"Do you remember? A toyroom with dragon wallpaper?" she asked abruptly.

"Why are you asking these questions?" he asked.

Emmy was silent for a moment. "I've been having weird dreams." she said in a quiet voice. "Images of us when we were little, and a place. I don't know why it's happening." she said, her voice getting an octave higher as each word passed.

"And this has anything to do with me because..." Max mumbled.

"Just tell me if you remember a toyroom with dragon wallpaper!" Emmy yelled.

"Sure, the playroom. Remember, we used to play there a lot. But mom dumped it away as soon as we turned ten, she turned it into a storage and sewing room." Max said.

Ten was when they started to hate each other, Emmy thought quietly.

"Do you remember a glowing stone?" Emmy asked.

"What stone?" Max inquired, his dark eyes questioning and curious.

"Oh yah, the playroom. Is it that door with carvings on it?"

"Yeah, thats the one."

"Okay..." Emmy trailed off, she stood up with her tray and turned away. She started walking back to her normal table when she faltered. A wave of something hit her, they were back. The voices at first, of laughter.

"Come on, Emmy!" a high voice laughed, beckoning her.

"Emmy, come on!" another familiar voice accompanied.

Emmy leaned forward and shook her head. That other voice was Max's, when he was young. Emmy's eyes widened and she spun around, and walked back to her brother.

"Max, do you remember anything from when we were ten and under?" she asked.

"No." he spat, his eyes glaring at the ground. "Leave me alone."

Emmy turned and walked away, wondering why her brother was so grumpy now. Then thought about what her brother told her, the playroom. He and she used to play there when they were little, play so many things. Where did those memories go?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later after school, Emmy was in her room doing homework. She heard the wind howl and the golden autumn leaves blow outside, and another vision hit her.

"Come on, Emmy! We have to save Windy's dad from his cold!" the voice beckoned her.

There was brown and green, and a forest. It was also fall there, no leaves were on the branch. But everything was blurry, as if seen from underwater. Emmy looked around for the voice that was calling to her.

"_I wish, I wish, with all my heart. To fly with the dragons, in a land apart._" the rhyme came again.

Emmy whirled round and round for where the voices were coming from, then she stopped.

"Stop it!" she screamed, covering her ears. This had never happened to her until now, why? Has she gone crazy?

The images were still there, burned into her head, and the voices kept playing. Then she was at a hole again, it erupted from the earth and stood like the stump of a tree. Emmy carefully walked forward and glanced downward into the darkness. Giggles and sounds came from it, and then a deafening roar. Emmy reared back in fear.

"Emmy!" a voice suddenly snapped Emmy out of it.

"Wha?" she breathed, trying to rid her head of the image.

"Emmy, I'm going out with your dad. We're going to New York for a meeting, and be gone for a few days. I called you so many times and you didn't answer." Emmy's mom scolded.

"Oh, I was thinking." More like dreaming.

"Okay...well, I'll be going now.See you in a few days, and please do take care of your brother." Emmy's mother said, planting a kiss on Emmy's forehead.

"Okay mom." she said.

"Okay, bye honey."

"Bye, mom." Emmy turned back around and tried to study her homework.

Twenty minutes later, she gave up and went downstairs for dinner. Max was already down, scooping pasta into his bowl.

"Oh, you're already here. Hey, leave me some!" Emmy yelled, quickly grabbing a bowl and scooping some pasta in there.

"No. First come, first serve." Max taunted, scooping more into his bowl.

"You're not even going to eat all of it!" Emmy scolded, trying to take some into her bowl. "Don't be greedy."

"N-"

Suddenly, Emmy was back in the dark room with dragon wallpaper. The only light was coming from the window with lacy curtains, it was a deep orange coming from the sun. There was deafening silence and a glow coming from the drawer under the window seat. Emmy's eyes adjusted to it, and she slowly and precariously stepped towards it.But something grabbed her arm, and she was gone from the dark room and back in the kitchen.

"Emmy!" Max yelled, waving one hand over Emmy's face; the other hand was on her arm.

"Max, let me go." Emmy mumbled, not looking at him but up the stairs that was across the kitchen..

Max instinctively drew away.

Emmy walked towards the stairs and marched up it without a word.

"Where are you going?" Max's questioning voice called, but was not answered.

She slowly inched towards the door with dragon carvings on it, her hand so close to the doorknob.

"Emmy.." Max was right next to her.

Emmy snapped open the door, and stared in wonder. Max also became silent next to her.

Papers fluttered from the wall because of the door, all drawings of dinosaurs of every color. Boxes lay in one corner and toys littered the ground. There was a window right in the middle, the white lace curtains letting a little orange sun in. Dragons were flying in the wallpaper, but Max blinked his eyes and they were all still.

But Emmy was most focused on the drawer under the window seat. It wasn't glowing as it was in her vision, but everything else was exactly as it was. The dragon wallpaper, the toys, the drawer; Emmy's outstretched hand appeared in her vision. She didn't know what was happening, but all of a sudden she was wrenching the drawer open. It was stuck.

"Max, come help me." Emmy grunted as she tried to pull out the drawer.

Max was already next to her and pulling with her.

The drawer popped open, but only for about halfway. But that was enough, Emmy gazed down at the drawer's contents.

There it lay, a golden box. There were patterns carved onto it, but Emmy couldn't tell what it was. It was full of dust, after not being used for a long time. Emmy cautiously took it out.

"What is that?" Max whispered.

Emmy blew the dust away, "I don't know." she whispered. She slightly felt around the box, looking for a latch. When she found one, she carefully unlatched it and opened the box. Inside it lay a stone, it looked wooden but heavy as a gem.

Emmy drew in her breath and stared at it, she picked it up and held it in her hands. It was so familiar.

Max's quiet voice interrupted Emmy's thoughts, "_I wish, I wish..._"

It was that rhyme! Emmy stared at Max and joined along, "_With all my heart.._"

Together they spoke, "_To fly with the dragons, in a land apart._"

"How do you know that rhyme?" Emmy breathed.

"I don't..it just came to me." Max said.

Suddenly, the dragons flew off the walls and around Emmy and Max like a rainbow.

Emmy drew in a sharp intake of air.

"What's happening!" Max cried.

"I don't know." Emmy told him.

The dragons flew closer and closer, and the siblings disappeared. The stone fell into the opened box, and the box snapped closed like a clam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:OooOOOoooOOOOooOOOOooo..sorry but i suck with my grammar.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Woohoo..

DOTMW: Uh...this is more of Emmy and Max changing and not the dragons. Sorry.

_**Distant Dragons**_

Emmy and Max landed in a strange land. They were in a meadow, with grass and trees. Max looked around, fear and curiousity in his eyes.

"Emmy..." Max said.

Emmy didn't hear him. Instead, she was walking toward a hole. She breathed in sharply, this hole. It was the one in her vision. She looked down to see darkness, but she heard noises. A rumbling noise. It grew louder and louder. Emmy backed away, breathing heavily.

All of a sudden, a bundle of pink, purple, green, and blue popped out.

"Ahh.." Emmy jumped back as it landed a few feet away from her.

"Emmy! Emmy! Holy crap, what is that!" Max yelled.

There, laying on the ground, were three no four creatures. They all looked peculiar in a way. They were scaly and did not look human at all. The short and pink one opened one eye, and scanned over Emily and Max.

It suddenly jumped up, reaching only to Emmy's shoulder, "Emmy! Emmy!" it screamed in a high voice.

It's that voice, Emmy thought.

Emmy drew back, shielding her little brother. "How do you know my name?" she said in a paranoid voice.

"Emmy, don't you remember? It's us." it said.

Emmy gave it a confused look.

"Us. Zak and Wheezie, Ord, and me." it said, pointing to the other creatures.

"I don't know you things." Emmy said, drawing back.

"Don't you remember?"

Emmy shook her head.

Then the blue one stood up, and it was big.

"Max! There you are, buddy. I haven't seen you in so long!" it said.

"I don't know you." Max yelled over Emmy's shoulder.

"You don't.." it mumbled, "Hmm..I swear you were here before."

"They don't remember us." the pink one pouted.

"Really.." a crazy voice sounded, and a purple head popped up.

"Wheezie, you have got to stop doing that. It hurts my neck." another voice said, and a green head popped up next to it.

The purple and green head went higher and Emmy and Max looked down to see one body.

"Ahh!" they screamed, backing up farther.

"Max, Emmy, you don't remember us. Come on, we've been friends for so long." they came forward.

"Don't come closer...or..or..I'll scream!" Emmy stuttered.

"Come on, Emmy. Let's run." Max said, taking hold of Emmy's hand. Together they sped off into the forest.

"Uh oh. They're going into the Forest of Darkness." it said.

------------------------------------

Emmy and Max slowed down once they got deep enough into the forest.

"Where are we?" Max asked in a scared voice.

Emmy glanced around the dark forest. A mist was setting in, creeping closer around them. Just like fear started to creep into their hearts.

"I don't know, Max." Emmy replied, afraid.

They stumbled through the foggy darkness, occasionally startled when stepping on a cracking branch or running into a low hanging branch.

"Emmy, how do we get out of here?" Max asked, almost whining.

"How should I know? I'm new here too." Emmy snapped.

Max grew quiet and turned away.

After what seemed like hours of stumbling through the thick forest, Emmy and Max arrived at a house.

It was big, towering over her. The door itself was higher than Emmy by a few feet. Suddenly, a vision flew into Emmy's mind.

There was a deafening silence again. This time, Emmy was inside a giant gray building. It had humungous gray walls that seemed to be made of cement. There were oversized table and chair that seemed fit for a giant. Then there was a deafening thud, it sounded like a footstep.

"Fe fi fo fum.." a deep voice roared.

"Emmy!" Max grabbed onto Emmy's arm, shaking her out of her relapse. "What happened?" he asked, concern clearly evident in his eyes.

"I don't know." she whispered. "It feels like I've been here before." she sighed. "But I don't remember anything."

"Don't worry." he said, putting a comforting arm around her. "Let's just find a way to get home."

Max and Emmy pushed open the door, inside there was a room. With low tables and a bunch of shelves, it seemed like a classroom. Emmy glanced around curiously, books lined the shelves. Peculiar objects hung from the walls.

Max ran into the room, suddenly excited.

"Look Emmy!" he called, pulling out a book. He flipped through it, glancing at the pictures. "Look at this..." he hushed, sounding like a small boy showing off his new toy.

Emmy glanced down at the book to see the creatures, the ones she has seen, in the book. In the text it said dragons. Then Emmy noticed a piece of paper flutter to the ground, she leaned down and picked up the parchment.

She read it through her head once, "Hey Max! Read this!" she told him.

Together they both read the rhyme on the piece of yellow parchment,

"_I wish, I wish_

_to use this rhyme._

_To go back home,_

_until next time."_

The dragons appeared again, Emmy and Max both looked relieved.

But just as they disappeared, Emmy caught sight of a shadow that stepped out.

It spoke in an old voice, "My ninos." it sighed, before Emmy and Max disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah, writers block. I'm going to add more next time.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: . Woohoo...

_**Distant Dragons**_

Emmy and Max landed in their playroom with a thud. Max immediately shot up and ran from the playroom. Emmy ran after him and slammed the door shut behind them.

"What the hell was that, Emmy?" Max asked, snapping around.

"I don't know." she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, whatever it is. It better not come back." Max said, before storming into his room.

Leaving Emmy to stand in the empty hall, she stared blankly at the dark white wall. What just happened washing over her. Silence rang in her ears as she thought back to the playroom, where they used to play. Emmy shook her head and headed to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Then a vision snapped through her mind, it was a gray blur. There were two children outside a window, they were smiling happily. Then they disappeared and Emmy could only see the window. There was a piercing scream and a loud thud. Then yells and more screams were heard and nothing else.

Emmy snapped out of her daze, breathing heavily.

-------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Emmy woke up to a gray cold day. The first There was no sunshine in the sky at all, Emmy knew it wasn't going to be a good day at all.

She stumbled down the stairs, her hair cold and damp from the shower. She was surprised to see her mom at the dinner table, setting up for breakfast. Max was already at the table, eating his waffles.

"Mom?" her quiet voice called, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh honey, I came home last night. You were asleep. The plane flight was cancelled." her mom sighed.

"Oh." Emmy sat down at the table and slowly chewed her breakfast. She pondered over last night, was it a dream? A nightmare?

The dragons said they knew Emmy and Max. But Emmy had no memory, and she doubt Max had any either. She doubt they were real, it was probably a hallucination. Yeah, Max's druggies have probably affected her somehow. Then the question abruptly snapped through the silence.

"Mom, what happened before Max and I were ten?" Emmy asked.

Emmy's mom glanced down for awhile and started, "Um..well--"

"I'm outta here." Max said, abruptly getting up.

"But, Max--" their mother pleaded.

"Mom, answer the question." Emmy sighed angrily.

Max stormed out of the kitchen and they heard the front door slam.

"Umm.." she bit her lip nervously. "Well, when you guys were around ten. You guys did the strangest thing." she sighed. "It scared us; your father and I. It worried us to wits end."

"What did we do, mom?" Emmy asked.

"You guys--" she paused for a moment, "-jumped out of the playroom window. You guys were pretending to be dragons, and kept saying that you could fly before you jumped."

Emmy stared at her mother in partial horror.

"We were there, when we saw you fall. Emmy came down first, then Max." their mother looked up at them, her eyes glistening. "It was such a mess, Emmy had cracked her skull. And Max, he.."

"Is that how he got the scar?" Emmy asked.

"Yes." she sniffled, "He almost broke his neck. Your father and I were so scared, we thought that you were slipped drugs. We had a drug test for you guys and you guys didn't take any. Then Emmy, you woke up amnesia. And Max, he never did want to talk about it." Emmy's mother burst into tears.

"Mom." Emmy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her mother's shoulders.

"I was so scared. There was so much blood." she cried, sobbing into Emmy's shoulder.

Emmy patted her mother reassuringly, "Mom, we're still alive today. It's alright. It's alright." she sighed. "Mom, look. I've gotta go to school now, seeya later." Emmy grabbed her red backpack off the chair and headed out the door.

"Wait! Aren't you going to let dad drive you?" her mom called after her.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to walk today." Emmy hollered, before stepping out into the dark gray day.

She walked down the street towards her school, it was a few blocks away. Not near, nor far.

Emmy brooded over what her mother told her as she stepped through the lawn, she glanced up at the dark playroom window. Then there was the image of them when they were younger, standing on the window sill. She could see their parents standing at the garage, right after getting out of their cars. Emmy could see herself smiling as she fell from the roof, Max following shortly after. She could hear their mother's piercing scream and their father's yells. Emmy saw them fall, and landed with a thud. She could see the blood, pool around them. Emmy looked down and saw her sneakers, touching the blood.

She gasped and stood back, the images all fading. She gasped for breath as the images burned into her memory. All of it was coming back to her, and she was reluctant to handle it. Emmy shook her head wildly, trying to rid of the images clouding her vision. Then she ran the rest of the way to her school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Pretty gory eh? Well, not exactly. No brain, guts, or anything. Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt like updating before going on vacation. That way you won't have to wait so long. Lol, I'll try to write more. Sorry for the long update.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yup, yup. Ish feeling bored...and evil. XD

_**Distant Dragons**_

Emmy stumbled through the front doors of the school, dripping wet. It had started raining two minutes after she had left her house, it was pouring. Her clothing stuck to her like a second skin and her dark brown hair dripped as she staggered through the halls. Then she stumbled to the classrom she knew by heart.

"Max!" she called through the classroom.

The students in it gaped at her.

"Excuse me! We are in the middle of a class." the teacher said.

"I'm sorry. But I've gotta look for Max." Emmy said, scanning the desks for her little brother.

"What happened, Emmy?" Max stood up, worried. "Is mom and dad alright?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Yes." Emmy sighed, stepping out of the classroom.

Max followed her out.

"Do you remember anything when we were ten?" Emmy asked in a low voice.

"That's why you called me out of the room." Max glowered. "No." he grumbled, glaring at the wall next to Emmy.

"Are you sure?" Emmy asked.

"What?" Max said, "No." he mumbled.

"Do you remember the dragons?" she asked.

"No." Max snapped. "Actually, yes. Until the last visit, I remembered we would visit them a lot since were young." he barked.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Emmy asked. "Why didn't you talk about it after the accident?"

"Because you were too busy with your friends. You forgot everything we did together back then.You forgot it even before you had amnesia. All you cared about were your friends." Max said, bitterly. "That's why I didn't bother to talk about it."

"Max.."

"You know what, I've gotta get back to class." Max snapped, turning away. He walked back into his class, leaving Emmy out in the hallway.

She shivered from her damp shirt and glanced sadly at the ground. Then a vision hit her.

"You guys are all the friends I need." a young beaming Emmy proclaimed, hooking her arms with Max and Cassie. Ord, Zack, and Wheezie were around too. Emmy laughed happily, skipping down to Wonder World.

Emmy shuddered as the vision faded, then she started weeping.

I betrayed Max!

She sobbed into her hands. She looked down and walked to her class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Emmy leaned outside Max's classroom and waited for his class to end.

Max walked out of class and saw Emmy. He ducked his head and stormed past her.

"Max! Wait." Emmy grabbed his arm.

"No." Max grumbled.

"We need to talk!" she said.

"No,.we don't!"

"But.."

"You left me!" Max yelled. "You left Dragon Land!" he yelled at Emmy. Then he stopped, everybody in the hallway had all stopped and stared at him.

Max snapped around and stormed out of the school.

Emmy stood in the shock of the words.

------------------------------------------------------

Later, after dinner; Emmy was at her desk, distractedly doing her homework.

"It all started when we were seven." Max suddenly said, appearing at her door. "You just started the first grade and you met this girl, Lisa."

Emmy breathed sharply, her best friend.

"You would spend more time than you would with me. Even though you promised to forever be my friend, and never ever forget Dragon Land. Soon, you wouldn't even go with me to Dragon Land." Max said, bitterly. "You said it was for babies and stupid kids." he hissed.

"You almost forgot about it too. I asked you to go one time, and you said it wasn't real. That I was imagining things. You have no idea how short term your memory is, Emmy." Max grimaced. "Then I managed persuade you to go to Dragon Land with me, and then when we came back, you wanted to fly. You were excited and happy, which made me excited and happy too. And so I did, along with you. I was only eight, back then." Max said.

"Then you fell, and had amnesia. And I had to spend days at the hospital because of my neck. That was when I knew that it was a bad idea. And it was your fault. You forgot about everything, so I didn't talk about it. I didn't want to remember any of it. So soon, as soon as I was ten. I had forgotten everything. Until now." Max finished bitterly.

"I'm so sorry." Emmy whispered. "I'm sorry I forgot. I'm sorry I betrayed you." she whispered, a tear slipping.

"It's too late now." Max said before walking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah, that's what I could manage. Really sorry for the late update!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: ZOMFG. i haven't uploaded in soo long. I'M SOOO SORRY. and for those that have been sending me messages, sorry that i couldn't reply to those either. this story is like on a whole other email account so i haven't seen ANYTHING from my fanfiction in a long time. haven't written in a long time either. but here goes. i have also decided to make emmy's little mindworkings in italics.

_**Distant Dragons**_

Max left the room and Emmy stared sadly at the wall. Guilt was filling Emmy with tears as she tried to think of a solution to mend the relationship between her and her abandoned brother.

Emmy wiped her eyes and walked out of the room, not even trying to do her homework anymore. She walked down the hall, passing Max's quiet room, and went into their old playroom.

Boxes were still scattered everywhere and papers littered the floor. The musty smell of the playroom hit Emmy's nose and she kneeled in front of the drawer.

Suddenly a memory hit her and she was in Dragon Land.

_"Emmy, how do we get out of here?" a eight year old Max, called to Emmy._

_Emmy shut her eyes tightly against the tears as she pushed herself against the gigantic door. She could hear the thundering footsteps of the giant._

_"Fe fi fo fum." she heard his voice echo throughout the enormous room._

_"I don't know." Emmy sighed, exasperated with herself. She couldn't do anything; she felt so powerless. _

_She was standing at the door of the concrete castle; Max was beside her along with her dragon friends._

_"Hurry! Jump on." Cassie ordered, offering her back. Ord also stayed behind to get Max while Zack and Wheezie flew off._

_"We've gotta hide." Ord said. _

_Emmy climbed onto Cassie's back and clutched her scaly back with all her might._

_The soft feathers of Cassie's wings contrasted greatly with her hard back. But it was warm, and Emmy sighed, grateful to have such a friend._

..

"What are you doing?"

A voice snapped Emmy out of her flashback. She coughed hoarsely and glanced at the door. The lights were on now, Emmy's pupils dilated.

It was her mom, looking very concerned.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to come back and see where Max and I used to play."

"Oh." Emmy's mom stared at Emmy for a moment, her lips pursed in a moment of thought. "Well, when you're finished. Remember to turn off the light and shut the window. It's freezing in here." she shuddered for a moment, remembering the horrific memory of her children. Then she walked down the hall. "Oh, and dinner's ready. Come down if you still want warm food."

"Alright, mom." Emmy whispered after she had left.

Emmy walked to a dusty box, forgetting about the drawer. She did not want to go Dragon Land now, not without Max. She pulled open the box's flaps. The dust that had covered the box for so many years leapt up and danced into Emmy's nose. She coughed and waved them away. Then, she proceeded to sort through the contents of the box. They were drawings and toys that Emmy and Max used to play with; back when they were still on good terms.

Emmy sighed as she took out a drawing of a dragon. The paper was crinkled and yellowed with age. Then Emmy put it back and flicked off the lights. Then she closed the door on her childhood once again.

--

_" Emmy, Emmy, wake up. The dragons are calling!" she heard Max call to her through the haze._

_"Max! Max! Where are you?" Emmy called out. _

_"I'm over here, Emmy!" Emmy heard him say from her left. _

_She was walking through a thick swirling cloud of haze. _

_"Emmy!_

_Emmy tried to wave her hands out in front of her, trying to grasp onto something._

"_You're gonna miss the parade. Cassie worked so hard for it too. Come on!!"_

"_Where are you though?! Max!!" Emmy called out to darkness._

"_Emmy!!" _

"Emmy! Emmy! Wake up, the dragons are calling."

Emmy shuddered and wondered if she was still dreaming.

"Emmy, wake up." she heard the low voice of Max call to her.

Low voice? Emmy snapped her eyes open and stared into her brother's eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"The dragons." he said, "They're calling. It's making a weird sound and it's waking me up."

"Are you sure? Max, are you awake?" Emmy asked, skeptical.

"Yes," Max snapped, then he added under his breath, "This is what I get for having my room next to the playroom."

"Fine, Max. I believe you." Emmy sighed and pushed the covers. She grabbed her sweater and walked with her brother down towards the glowing door leading into the playroom.

"I don't believe it." she whispered to herself as she pushed open the door.

"Well, it won't shut up." Max grumbled over the sudden chimes that came from the dragon tooth.

Emmy could not believe what she was hearing and seeing. It was so magical, the blue lights were dancing on the wall and the chiming rang in her ears. She was surprised that it hadn't woken up her parents. Emmy went to the drawer under the window and stared as light seeped out of it. The chiming was getting louder and louder.

Max was beside her too, kicking it forcefully. "Shut up!" he yelled at the inanimate piece of furniture.

Emmy threw a glance at him and wrenched the drawer open. Light invaded her eyes and the sound that came from it almost deafened her ears.

Max made a disgruntled sound and shielded his eyes. "Put that thing away, Emmy. It's freakin' annoying."

The chiming was loud, Emmy didn't hear what Max said. She opened the box and took out the object, the magical object that started it all. From the corner of her eye, she saw Max mouth something to her; probably telling her to put it away. She ignored him.

Instead, she started the rhyme.

"_I wish_," she said, quietly at first. Then she made her voice louder, "_I wish, with all my heart, to fly with the dragons, in a land apart."_

"What?!" Max was startled as the dragons from the wallpaper started flying around them. It came closer and closer and closer.

Max suddenly felt claustrophobic as he had to stand closer to the person that had killed his childhood; his sister. He clenched his eyes shut and held his breath.

The next thing he knew, he had landed on his butt on something soft. He kept his eyes shut, wondering if the possibility of this being a dream was slight. Max felt a nudge on his shoulder and heard her speak.

"Max, wake up. It's over."

Not even the slightest chance. Max sighed and finally opened his eyes to what he thought was never going to be possible.

He was on a cloud. A fluffy piece of lumpy cloud complete with a set of weird birds and the humungous sun.

Oh his-

"-freakin' god." Emmy had finished his thought. "You have got to be kidding me."

He glanced at her to see that she was not speculating at the fact that they were on a cloud. She was staring up at whatever was behind him, her eyes as humungous as saucers. Max glanced at whatever she was gaping at and his mouth dropped open.

It was a castle. One humungous stone castle, the door was a million times bigger than him. It stood majestically behind him, Max had to lean all the way back to take in the sight.

Suddenly, there was a loud slam and thunder with no lightning. The birds scattered and quickly flew away.Max was almost blown away by a sudden gust of wind and realized that the door was opening.

"Fe fi fo fum." he heard a loud voice rumble.

That was when they started running.

--

AN: OMIGYAHH. I finished..one..chapter. SORRY, YOU GUYS. I must keep updating. .


End file.
